kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Dorians
The Dorians ( }}, Dōrieis, singular , Dōrieus) were one of the three major tribes into which the ancient Greeks divided themselves. Herodotus gave the earliest historical expression of a three-fold division:Herodotus, Histories, Book VII, Section 9A. online at Perseus. "... those who dwell in our land are called Ionians, Aeolians and Dorians." General names inherited from earlier times were considered to be in one of these three groups, from the earliest literature; for example, the Achaeans (also known as Danaans, Δαναοί, and Argives, Ἀργεῖοι) were primarily Ionians and Aeolians. The Dorians are almost always simply referenced as just "the Dorians", as they are in the earliest literary mention of them in Odyssey,Homer, Odyssey, Book XIX line 177. where they already can be found inhabiting the island of Crete. Herodotus does use the word ethnos''Book VII, Section 73. with regard to them, from which the English word ''ethnic derives, which appears in the modern concept of ethnic group. It has to be clarified though, that in the ancient Greek language ethnos by no means can be translated as 'nation' alone, but rather as 'tribe', 'race' or 'people'. The Dorians are clearly among the peoples regarded as Hellenes. They were diverse in way of life and social organization, varying from the populous trade center of the city of Corinth, known for its ornate style in art and architecture, to the isolationist, military state of Lacedaemon or Sparta. However, peoples belonging to the same tribe, the Dorians, as well as the Aeolians and the Ionians, were further subdivided in independent groups often hostile to each other, usually named after the location of their state. And yet all Hellenes knew what localities were Dorian and what not. Dorian states at war could more likely than not (but not always) count on the assistance of other Dorian states. Dorians were distinguished by the Doric Greek dialect and by characteristic social and historical traditions. Accounts vary as to their place of origin. One theory widely believed in ancient times, but never proven beyond doubt, is that they originated in the north, north-eastern mountainous regions of Greece, ancient Macedonia and Epirus, whence obscure circumstances brought them south into the Peloponnese, to certain Aegean islands, Magna Graecia and Crete. Another theory is that they originated from Asia Minor, and that they either immigrated through the northeast of Greece and settled in southern Greece or immigrated from the coast of western Asian Minor into the Aegean islands and into southern Greece. Either way, mythology gave them a Greek origin and eponymous founder, Dorus son of Hellen, the mythological patriarch of the Hellenes. In the 5th century BC, Dorians and Ionians were the two most politically important Greek ethne, whose ultimate clash resulted in the Peloponnesian War. The degree to which fifth-century Hellenes self-identified as "Ionian" or "Dorian" has itself been disputed.The two poles are represented by the following works. French language. This much-cited study by Will concludes that there was no true ethnic component in fifth-century Greek culture, in spite of anti-Dorian elements in Athenian propaganda. John Alty reinterpreted the sources to conclude that ethnicity did motivate fifth-century actions: First page available no charge. The fifth- and fourth-century literary tradition through which moderns view these ethnic identifications was profoundly influenced by the social politics of the time. Also, according to E.N. Tigerstedt, nineteenth-century European admirers of virtues they considered "Dorian" identified themselves as "Laconophile" and found responsive parallels in the culture of their day as well; their biases contribute to the traditional modern interpretation of "Dorians". Tigerstedt discusses the development of the story of the Dorian invasion. Dorian identity In Classical Greece, "Dorian" applied to a fairly consistent group of peoples. Name of the Dorians ]] A man's name, Dōrieus, occurs in the Linear B tablets at Pylos, one of the regions invaded and subjected by the Dorians. Pylos tablet Fn867 records it in the dative case as do-ri-je-we, *Dōriēwei, a third or consonant declension noun with stem ending in w. An unattested plural, *Dōriēwes, would have become Dōrieis by loss of the w and contraction, but in the tablet, which is concerned with contribution of grain to a temple, it is simply a man's name.The ultimate authority on most Linear B topics, except for the specialized journals, is Ventris and Chadwick, Documents in Mycenaean Greek. This specialized work is generally found only the classics libraries of universities. However, an article by Killen (a Mycenaean linguist) is available on the Internet, RELIGION AT PYLOS: THE EVIDENCE OF THE Fn TABLETS, which concerns itself with Fn867, but does not mention the name of interest here. Whether it had the ethnic meaning of "the Dorian" is unknown. In the Linear B tablets the word "do-e-ro" is also found, meaning "slave"http://projectsx.dartmouth.edu/classics/history/bronze_age/lessons/les/25.html#13. Julius Pokorny derives Dorian from dōris, "woodland" (which can also mean upland)."Δωριεύς 'Dorer' (von Δωρίς `Waldland')". To find this derivation, search for page 214 (the material is located on pages 214-217) in Pokorny's section of the INDO-EUROPEAN ETYMOLOGICAL DICTIONARY at Leiden University whenever the server is available. Elementary knowledge of German and a German dictionary should suffice to read it. The dōri-'' segment is from the o-grade (either ō or o) of Proto-Indo-European *deru-, "tree". Dorian might be translated as "the country people", "the mountain people", "the uplanders", "the people of the woods" or some such appellation. A second popular derivation was given by the French linguist, Émile Boisacq, from the same root, but from Greek ''doru, "spear" (which was wood); i.e., "the people of the spear" or "spearmen", emphasizing the warrior ferocity of the Dorians.Boisacq's magnum opus, Dictionnaire Etymologique de la Langue Grecque in the French language is notoriously difficult to obtain though a standard of university classics departments. The etymology from Boisacq can be found in brief in more accessible works such as Distinctions of language People who spoke the Doric dialect lived along the coast of the Peloponnese, in Crete, southwest Asia Minor, various cities of Southern Italy and Sicily, all of which adds weight to the theory of Asia Minor as the origin of the Dorians. Numerous historians link Doric, North-Western Greek and Ancient Macedonian. In later periods other dialects predominated, most notably the Attic, upon which the Koine or common Greek language of the Hellenistic period was based. The main characteristic of Doric was the preservation of Indo-European aː, long <α>, which in Attic-Ionic became ɛː, <η>. Tsakonian Greek, a descendant of Doric Greek and source of great interest to linguists, is extraordinarily still spoken in some regions of the Southern Argolid coast of the Peloponnese, on the coast of the modern prefecture of Arcadia. Other cultural distinctions Culturally, in addition to their Doric dialect of Greek, Doric colonies retained their characteristic Doric calendar revolving round a cycle of festivals of which the Hyacinthia and the Carneia were especially important.[http://www.1911encyclopedia.org/Dorians Encyclopaedia Britannica 1911, s.v. "Dorians".]. The Dorian mode in music also was attributed to Doric societies and was associated by classical writers with martial qualities. The Doric order of architecture in the tradition inherited by Vitruvius included the Doric column, noted for its simplicity and strength. Ancient traditions Homer At first sight, the Homeric reference to Dorians has been regarded as an anachronism between the supposed 8th century BC writer of the poems and the supposed Dorian Invasion, two generations after the end of the Trojan War (1150 or 1100 BC), widely accepted chronologization in antiquity. The ''trichaikes Dorians are mentioned in Odyssey 19. 177. The epithet trichaikes, an hapax legomenon, has been translated either as of threefold race (e.g. denoting the three Dorian sub-tribes Hylleis,Dymanes, Pamphyloi)Public organization in ancient Greece: a documentary study By Nicholas F. Jones page 222 ISBN 0-87169-176-0 (1987) or long-haired from the noun θρίξ (see Spartan hairstyle) . StraboStrabo. Geographica. Book 10, Section 6. , who depends of course on the books available to him, goes on to elaborate: Beside this sole reference to Dorians in Crete, the mention of the Iliad] on the Heraclid Tlepolemus, a warrior on the side of Achaeans and colonist of three important Dorian cities in Rhodes has been also regarded as a later interpolationHomer: An Introduction to the Iliad and the Odyssey By Richard Claverhous Jebb Page 43 ISBN 0554750600 (2008) Herodotus .]] In Greek historiography, the Dorians are mentioned by many authors. The chief classical authors to relate their origins are Herodotus, Thucydides and Pausanias. The customs of the Spartan state and its illustrious individuals are detailed at great length in such authors as Plutarch. Herodotus himself was from Halicarnassus, a Dorian colony on the southwest coast of Asia Minor (in modern Turkey); following the literary tradition of the times he wrote in Ionic Greek, being one of the last authors to do so. He described the Persian Wars, giving a thumbnail account of the histories of the antagonists, Greeks and Persians. . Sparta was in the valley of the lowermost bay.]] Herodotus mentions that the "people now called the Dorians" were neighbors of the Pelasgians.1.57, online at Perseus. The women had a distinctive dress, he said, a tunic (plain dress) not needing to be pinned with brooches.5.87, online at Perseus. Thus, according to Herodotus, the Dorians did not acquire their name until they had reached Peloponnesus. The people they displaced gathered at Athens under a leader Ion and became identified as "Ionians".7.94, 8.44. "Some historians believe the inclusion of Athens in the migration story is a fifth-centuryAthenian creation," John Alty noted (Alty 1982:2 note 8, but nuances this with a warning against reading too much into Athenian propaganda. Most conspicuous among the Dorians as related by Herodotus were the people later known as Lacedaemonians, or Spartans, one of whose archaic legendary kings was named Dōrieus. The military Spartans, under another of their kings, Leonidas, included the famous band of 300 soldiers who sacrificed themselves nearly to a man to delay the Persian army at the Battle of Thermopylae. Herodotus' list of Dorian states is as follows. From northeastern Greece were Phthia, Histiaea and Macedon. In central Greece were Doris (the former Dryopia) and in the south Peloponnesus,Book I section 56. specifically the states of Lacedaemon, Corinth, Sicyon, Epidaurus, Troezen and Hermione.Book VIII section 43. Overseas were the islands of Rhodes, Cos, Nisyrus and the Anatolian cities of Cnidus, Halicarnassus, Phaselis and Calydna.Book II section 178; Book VII section 99. Dorians also colonised Crete including founding of such towns as Lato, Dreros and Olous.[http://themodernantiquarian.com/site/10847/lato.html#fieldnotes C.Michael Hogan, Lato Fieldnotes, The Modern Antiquarian, Jan. 10, 2008] The Cynurians were originally Ionians but had become Dorian under the influence of their Argive masters.Herodotus viii. 73 Thucydides Thucydides professes little of Greece before the Trojan War except to say that it was full of barbarians and that there was no distinction between barbarians and Greeks. The Hellenes came from Phthiotis.Book I chapter 3. The whole country indulged in and suffered from piracy and was not settled. After the Trojan War, "Hellas was still engaged in removing and settling."Book I chapter 12. Some 60 years after the Trojan War the Boeotians were driven out of Arne by the Thessalians into Boeotia and 20 years later "the Dorians and the Heraclids became masters of the Peloponnese." So the lines were drawn between the Dorians and the Aeolians (here Boeotians) with the Ionians (former Peloponnesians). Other than these few brief observations Thucydides names but few Dorians. He does make it clear that some Dorian states aligned or were forced to align with the Athenians while some Ionians went with the Lacedaemonians and that the motives for alignment were not always ethnic but were diverse. Among the Dorians was Lacedaemon of course,Book II chapter 54. Corcyra, Corinth and Epidamnus,Book I chapter 24. Leucadia, Ambracia,Book VII chapter 58. Potidaea,Book I chapter 124. Rhodes, Cythera, Argos, Carystus,Book VII chapter 57. Syracuse, Gela, Acragas (later Agrigentum), Acrae, Casmenae.Book VI chapter 4. He does explain with considerable dismay what happened to incite ethnic war after the unity during the Battle of Thermopylae. The Congress of Corinth formed prior to it "split into two sections." Athens headed one and Lacedaemon the other. He adds: "the real cause I consider to be ... the growth of the power of Athens and the alarm which this inspired in Lacedaemon...." Pausanias The Description of Greece by Pausanias relates that the Achaeans of the Peloponnesus were driven from their lands by Dorians coming from Oeta, a mountainous region bordering on Thessaly.5.1.2, online at Perseus. They were led by Hyllus, a son of Heracles4.30.1, online at Perseus; 8.5.1, online at Perseus., but were defeated by the Achaeans. Under other leadership they managed to be victorious over the Achaeans and remain in the Peloponnesus, a mythic theme called "the return of the Heracleidae."3.1.6 online, 5.3.5ff online, 7.1.6 online, 7.3.9 online, 8.5.6 online They had built ships at Naupactus in which to cross the Gulf of Corinth.10.38.10 This invasion is viewed by the tradition of Pausanias as a return of the Dorians to the Peloponnesus, apparently meaning a return of families ruling in Aetolia and northern Greece to a land in which they had once had a share. The return is described in detail: there were "disturbances" throughout the Peloponnesus except in Arcadia, and new Dorian settlers.2.13.1 Pausanias goes on to describe the conquest and resettlement of Laconia, Messenia, Argos and elsewhere, and the emigration from there to Crete and the coast of Asia Minor. Diodorus Siculus Scholarly concept of Dorian invasion The Dorian invasion is a modern historical concept attempting to account for: * at least the replacement of dialects and traditions in southern Greece in pre-classical times * more generally, the distribution of the Dorians in Classical Greece * the presence of the Dorians in Greece at all On the whole, none of the objectives were met, but the investigations served to rule out various speculative hypotheses. Post-migrational distribution of the Dorians Though most of the Doric invaders settled in the Peloponnese, they also settled on Rhodes and Sicily, in what is now southern Italy. In Asia Minor existed the Dorian Hexapolis (the six great Dorian cities): Halikarnassos (Halicarnassus) and Knidos (Cnidus) in Asia Minor, Kos, and Lindos, Kameiros, and Ialyssos on the island of Rhodes. These six cities would later become rivals with the Ionian cities of Asia Minor. The Dorians also invaded Crete. These origin traditions remained strong into classical times: Thucydides saw the Peloponnesian War in part as "Ionians fighting against Dorians" and reported the tradition that the Syracusans in Sicily were of Dorian descent.7.57 Other such "Dorian" colonies, originally from Corinth, Megara, and the Dorian islands, dotted the southern coasts of Sicily from Syracuse to Selinus. (EB 1911). Use of "Doric" in reference to Scotland The term "Doric" came to be used in reference to Lowland Scottish dialects. The Oxford Companion to English Literature explains this phenomenon: The term "Doric" was used to refer to all dialects of Lowland Scots as a jocular reference to the Doric dialect of the Ancient Greek language. Greek Dorians lived in Sparta amongst other places, a more rural area, and were supposed by the ancient Greeks to have spoken laconically and in a language that was thought harsher in tone and more phonetically conservative than the Attic spoken in Athens. Use of the term "Doric" in this context may also arise out of a contrast with the anglicised speech of the Scottish capital, because at one point, Edinburgh was nicknamed 'Athens of the North'. The upper/middle class speech of Edinburgh would thus be 'Attic', making the rural areas' speech 'Doric'. Notes Additional Bibliography * * *Müller, Karl Otfried, Die Dorier (1824) was translated by Henry Tufnel and Sir George Cornewall Lewis and published as The History and Antiquities of the Doric Race, (London: John Murray), 1830, in two vols. * Five editions between 1993 and 1995. * See also *Greek Dark Ages *Sparta *Ancient Greek dialects *Doric Greek *Dorus, the eponymous founder External links *The Dorians, University of Minnesota Ancient Greek Civilizations site * Note that the online edition omits the critical bibliography, which features works only in German, and includes Müller but not Kretschmer. Also the online version runs paragraphs and section headings together. The paragraph division is not the one of the article. *S.W.J. Lamberts, THE ETHNICITY OF THE SEA PEOPLES *George Hinge, Scythian and Spartan Analogies in Herodotos’ Representation * Category:Dorians Category:Ancient Greece peoples Category:Mycenaean Greece Category:Ancient tribes in Macedonia Category:Ancient tribes in Epirus Category:Ancient tribes in Crete Category:Ancient tribes in Rhodes bg:Дорийци ca:Dori cs:Dórové da:Dorer de:Dorer (Volksstamm) el:Δωριείς es:Dorios fa:دوری‌ها fr:Doriens hr:Dorani it:Dori he:דורים ka:დორიელები nl:Doriërs ja:ドーリア人 no:Dorere nn:Dorarar pl:Dorowie pt:Dóricos ru:Дорийцы sq:Dorianët sk:Dóri sr:Дорци sh:Dorani fi:Doorilaiset sv:Dorer tr:Dorlar uk:Дорійці